-(El viaje entre dimensiones)-
by Son Trika Uchiha Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto es un joven héroe y muy famoso en su aldea, pero por cosa del destino fue mandado a otra dimensión, hay conoce a varios amigos, enemigos y obtendrá una gran amistad con un personaje muy peculiar... Pero ¿Por que esta en ese mundo tan extraño? ¿Que paso con sus amigos? ¿Regresara a su hermosa aldea?.. Son Goku, es un saiyajin muy poderoso, el ayudara y guiara al rubio.


**Holis, vengo yo otra vez al darles una nueva historia pero esta ves un Crossover de Naruto/Dragon ball, espero que les guste, este Crossover esta vasado en la saga de los androides.. **

Disclaimer: Naruto, ni dragon ball me pertenecen, si no a sus legitimo dueños, yo solo utilizo a sus grandiosos personajes para fines lucro y para divertirnos nwn

**Cap 1: El encuentro de guerreros.. **

Uzumaki naruto, es solo un joven de 17 años un adolescente de tan poca edad, ya es considerado un héroe y como no si ese chico acabo con una inmensa guerra y sobretodo protegió con sangre, sudor y lagrimas a sus seres queridos. El chico era muy feliz, al fin cumplir ira su sueño de ser aceptado como es no por su sangre, pues verán, el joven es el hijo de Yoidame hokage, minato namikase y de kuchina uzumiaki, ambos héroes, ambos amados padres e compañeros. El joven rubio de unos hermosos y inmenso ojos azules encaminaba en la solitaria y recién construida konohakagure no sato, el cielo despejaba unas hermosas estrellas que el iluminaban sus largos y hermosos cabellos del color oro..

Que aburrido estoy, tsunade-obachan, no me han dado misiones en toda esta semana-ttebayo.-suspiro siguiendo su camino, no sabia cual era exactamente su destino, solo se dejaba guiar por sus piernas.-

El chico encaminaba, saludando a las pocas personas que transitaban por hay, algunos cerrando sus tiendas otros paseaban con sus hijos e familiares, eso al rubio le lleno de nostalgia, si tan solo los suyos estarías vivos, también ero-sennin, o como lo extrañaba, aunque sea un viejo rabo verde, al final era una gran persona, amigo y un gran padrino.

¡NARUTOOO!.-escucho un potente grito, al voltear visualizo a sus amigos e compañeros de equipo, el se sorprendió.-

Chico ¿Qué haces ustedes por aquí tan tarde-ttebayo?.-pregunto alzando unas de sus doradas cejas, en señal de confusión observando a los tres chicos.-

Eso lo teníamos que preguntar nosotros naruto.-suspiro contestando la única chica integrante del equipo, la joven tiene el cabello rosa chicle y unos ojos de color verde esmeralda, llevaba puesto una chaqueta de color rojo con franjas negras y unas falda a juego.-

Cierto, fuimos a tu casa a ver si querías cenar con nosotros.-exclamo otra voz, pero esta vez masculina, el chico tiene el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, llevaba una camisa corta de color negro y unos pantalones a juego.-

Hmmp.-el tercer integrante solo miraba al rubio indiferente. El solo rodo sus azuladas pupilas viendo al recién integrante "rescatado" de la "oscuridad".. El chico tiene el cabello de color negro azabache con franjas azuladas y unos ojos de color ónix, el lleva una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones azules oscuros.-

Sakura-chan, sai, sasuke. Tranquilos yo ya cene, gracias por la oferta-ttebayo.-exclamo sonriendo y posando sus brazos detrás de la nuca.-

¿A dónde te dirigías?.-hablo la chica, mirando sonriente a su rubio compañero.-

No se, supongo que iré a visitar a mis padres-ttebayo.-los tres miraron al rubio que el cual el solo suspiraba.- Vienen conmigo-ttebayo?

No, naruto-kun, tu tienes que estar solo con ellos.-respondió el chico de cabellos negros, sakura asintió con la cabeza y el azabache solo bueno, el miraba.-

Tras un asentimiento el rubio, siguió con su camino, tras perderse de vista de sus tres compañeros, sakura rompió el silencio.-

Naruto, aun no puedo creer que su padre sea su propio héroe.-susurro, la hanuro llamando la atención de ambos jóvenes.- Es que no sabían?.-ellos movieron la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Naruto desde muy pequeño, sentía una gran admiración hacia el yoidame-hokage.. Que resulta ser su padre.

Los chicos solo la miraron y cada uno tras una despedida se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, claro con los mismos pensamientos.

*_naruto_*

_**.-(El viaje entre dimensiones).-**_

En otro lugar, mas bien en otra dimensión, una joven mujer de cabellos lilas y unos hermoso ojos del mismo color, trabajaba en sus experimentos, hasta que.-

¡BULMA!.-tras escuchar ese grito que conocía muy bien, la joven madre científica se levanto y tras lavare as manos, vio a su pequeño retoño dormido y encamino hacia la puerta.-

Tras su caminata, visualizo a sus amigos el namek, su hijo del futuro y al orgulloso príncipe de los saiyans, ellos la miraban con seriedad y esperanza.-

¿Qué pasa chicos?.-pregunto, mirándoles, su amigo bajito y sin cabellos encamino hacia ella y le dio unos papeles.- Estos son.-observo que asentía.- Bien, papa vamos al laboratorio.-

Bien hij…

Pero un fuerte llanto y una gran energía callo al pobre anciano, entre todos corrieron hacia el laboratorio, encontrándose una gran luz que les cubría sus vista, tras unos segundos la luz se apago.-

¡TRUNKS!.-bulma grito y corrió empujando a los demás en el camino y vio a su pequeño retoño jugando con unos cabellos ¿rubios?.-

¿Qué pasa bulma?.-los demás encaminaron hacia la joven mujer, ella miro a los demás y poso su mirada hacia su bebe, ellos siguieron la mirada y vieron a un pequeño niño, no mas joven que Gohan de intensas cabelleras rubias, el estaba en el suelo desmayado.-

¿Quién es ese niño? ¿Qué hace en el laboratorio? ¿Cómo llego hay? Y el ¿Por qué tenia una gran energía?.-

Hay mi cabeza-ttebayo.-escucharon como el joven rubio abría sus ojos revelando unos hermosos azul cielo, asombrando a la misma bulma y a los demás y se tocaba la cabeza, el bajo su mirada tras sentí un peso enzima y vio a un pequeño bebe que le tocaba las mejillas.- ¿Bebe?

Oye ¿estas bien?.-el rubio al escuchar una extraña y femenina voz levanto su azulada mirada y vio a todos los presentes, el solo asintió con su rubia cabeza tras sostener al pequeño niño que reía feliz se levanto y lo puso sobre su cabeza. el rubio alzo unas de sus rubias cejas, el pequeño niño que estaba sobre sus hombros rio felizmente frotando sus manitas sobre los cabellos del chico, el uzumaki abrió sus azuladas pupilas al máximo tras visualizar a un hombre que llevaba el mismo color que de su traje.-

¡WAAAA! ¡QUIEN ERES TU!.-Gritaron al mismo tiempo, el azabache y el rubio, los demás lo observaron con una gotita.-

¡SOY GOKU/NARUTO!.-Gritaron ambos chicos a la vez, claro poniendo un ttebayo a la final de la oración, los demás (bueno no todos) rieron con nerviosismos, eran igual su comportamiento y el extraño fanatismo al color naranja.-

El azabache, miro al pequeño rubio con una gran sonrisa, podría sentir una poderosa energía rodear al rubio. Observo como el rubio bajaba al pequeño niño y lo posaba en su rostro haciéndole muecas, el pequeño rio antes sus payasadas-

Waa Huele mal-ttebayo.-exclamo el rubio haciendo una mueca de asco, al oler al pequeño niño, que solo se chupaba sus deditos.-

Enserio?.-la joven mujer, se acerco al niño y agarro a su bebe el rubio se lo entrego con una gran sonrisa e inmediatamente encamino un poco haciendo que se callera al instante.- Dolor-ttebayo

¿Estas bien?.-el rubio se sobo su nariz, y volteo a ver al un niño de cabello azabache y ojos del mismo color, llevaba puesto un extraño traje que consistía en un traje de batalla de color morado y un extraño chaleco del color blanco.-

Dolor, pero ¿por que me caí?.-pregunto el rubio, pero al darse cuenta de su propia voz, abrió sus ojos como platos y pego un potente grito, asustando a no solo al pequeño y a su madre si no a las personas enfrente de el.- ¡QUE ME PASO-TTEBAYOOOO! ¡KURAMA, HABLA DE UNA VEZ QUE DIABLOS ME PASO!

*_¿kurama_?*.-los guerreros mas poderosos del mundo, y la joven mujer se miraron entre si extrañado, luego vieron que el pequeño rubio fruncía el entre seño y se sentaba en el suelo flexionando las piernas.-

A ver.-el rubio abrió sus labios.- ¿por que volví a ser un niño?.-pregunto alzando unas de sus cejas, los demás lo miraron extrañado.- Habla

_***¿Que quieres que diga mocoso?.. Si tu no sabes menos yo**_*

¡MALDITO, ¿CÒMO QUE NO SABES?..-grito el rubio a todo pulmón, irritando al demonio en su interior, los guerreros se rascaron las mejillas.- No me digas que el gran rey de los demonio no sabe.-

¡**MALDITO MOCOSO, YA VERAS CUANDO TE AGARRE!**.-los demás hicieron un salto, al escuchar una tenebrosa voz, saliendo de la nada, el rubio lanzo una sonora carcajada.-

Tranquilo viejo, no sabia que eras tan fácil hacerte enojar.-exclamo el rubio, levantándose y acomodando su ropa, bueno lo que según el todavía le cabía.-

Los demos, lo observaron sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, todo paso con una rapidez, primero estaban hablando de no se que cosa, luego escucharon una gran llanto, cuando corrieron una extraña luz lo segó, luego vieron a un pequeño rubio mirándolos extrañamente ahora el rubio estaba hablando con un demonio así como si nada?.-

Goku chicos.-los demás sonrieron, mientras que el rubio observaba el techo extrañado.- este chico

¿Qué pasa con el kaiyosama?.-pregunto el azabache observando ingenuamente al rubio, el solo lo miraba extrañado.-

Tráelo ante mi, quiero observarlo como es debido.-el uzumaki miraba observaban a los demás un ¡what! En su carita, no sabia lo que estaba pasando, a una gran velocidad el azabache lo sostenía en su hombro y poso sus dedos en su frente, el rubio lo miro extrañado pero abrió los ojos sintiéndose desaparecer y aparecer de la nada en un extraño paisaje.-

Wow ¿Dónde estamos? Y ¿Por qué la atmosfera se siente tan pesada?.-pregunto extrañado el rubio, intentando caminar pero sus pasos eran extraños y a la vez divertidos.-

**Tsk, estamos en la tierra de los dioses**.-exclamo el demonio de las nueve colas.-

Mmm.. ¡TTEBAYOOOOOOO!.-grito con gran emoción el rubio, asustando no solo a Bulma si no que al propio kaiyosama y a las demás personas que estaban a su alrededor, el rubio inmediatamente empezó a correr, observar todo en pocas palabras empezó a curiosear.- ne, ne ¿Qué es este lugar?

**¡PEQUEÑO MOCOSO! ¡¿QUE NO TE EXPLIQUE QUE ESTE ES LA TIERRA DE LOS DIOSES?! ¡ESTE ES EL LUGAR DONDE VAN LOS MUERTOS, ESO SI HICIERON COSAS BUENAS EN SU VIDA**!.-grito el dios de los demonio, con una venita asomándose en su cien, enserio el gaki cada día es más idiota.-**Patético.**

Tras semejante grito, que el cual fue escuchado por el dios de los dioses y por los demás, todos abrieron sus pupilas (si digo todo eso también incluye a vegeta y piccolo) al máximo ¿de quien era esa voz?.. Mientras que le dios solo sonreía nervioso, sabiendo a quien, le pertenecía esa voz.-

Ya, ya no te enojes-ttebayo.-el rubio poso sus brazos por detrás de la nuca, caminando hacia los demás.- ¿Eso quiere decir?... ¡OIGA ANCIANO!

¿Qué quiere gaki?.-pregunto kaiyosama, el rubio inflo sus mejillas haciendo un adorable puchero, hay bulma y las demás chicas que estaban rodeando ese lugar se sonrojaron y lanzaron una exclamación.-

Ne, ne ¿Aquí están las personas que murieron no?.-el dios asintió con la cabeza.- eso quiere decir que.-

Eso quiere decir que estamos aquí gaki

Todos voltearon al escuchar una extraña voz, que mas bien es conocida por el rubio, provenía de un hombre de mayor edad, su cabello canoso y muy desarreglado, llevaba un traje que consistía en un kimono de color verde, acompañado con una chaqueta blanca, su ojos eran negros oscuros, el le sonreía.-

*ero-sennin*.-las pupilas del rubio se llenaron de lagrimas, no solo al ver a esa persona, como no el era su mentor, su padrino su familia.- ¡ERO-SENNIN!.-con el potente grito, el rubio salió corriendo a una gran velocidad y abrazo al anciano.-

¡CUANTAS VECES TE TENGO QUE DECIR QUE NO ME LLAMES ASI!.-grito con una gran sonrisa correspondiendo el abrazo tan impulsivo del rubio, extrañándose por su tamaño.- Espera gaki? ¿Qué te paso? estas muy enano, como te conocí.-

No lo se-ttebayo peor me alegro de verte.-exclamo con una gran sonrisa.-

Y a ¿nosotros no te alegra de vernos?

El rubio, volteo su rostro, reconociendo las voces el sonrió al reconocerlos, de un golpe se separo del anciano y corrió hacia las personas pegando un potente grito.-

¡OKASAN! ¡OTOUSAN!

**-Continuara- **

**Hasta aquí nwn (se que esta corto gommen uwu)**

**Espero que les guste el Crossovers, esta idea se me ocurrió tras un sueño, soñé que estos dos grandiosos animes se encontraban y bueno yo agregue algunas cosas w **

**Inner: claro si te la pasas siempre durmiendo ¬¬**

**Anna: ¡CALLATE-TTEBAYO! Al menos no soy una psicópata como tu-ttebayo. **

**Inner: tu pequeña mocosa del demonio.**

**Anna: Bla,bla,bla-ttebayo.. Bueno mientras que controlo a la loca, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.. Espero sugerencias, algunas cosas ya saben ayudas-ttebayo w**

**¡SAYONARA!**

**Inner: Nos mandan review a la buena o a las malas ¬¬**

**Anna: No seas tan mala con los chicos-ttebayo e.e**


End file.
